ocversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kikuchi Tetsuko
Kikuchi Tetsuko or rather known as Kiku, is a character in Niji no Nichijou Universe. She is a senior high school student, second secretary at student council, and a part-timer in a comic book shop (that she actually owns). And, oh goodie, another meganekko. Appearance A girl with short black hair and unusual pale yellow eyes, Kiku wears glasses almost all the time (except when she's sleeping or taking a shower of course). She prefer casual and simple clothing, though her favorite is her black limited-edition-arc-reactor-attached t-shirt, short blue pants over black legging, a hooded red loose jacket, and a pair of brown boots. She also likes to bring a bag that filled with mostly gadgets and geek stuff. Personality Kiku often looks calm with a cheerful smile on her face. She's kind, friendly and tends to act in good manner in front of people, but inside she's extremely (if not radical) geeky. Prefer not to talk too much, but when it comes to something that she likes, she could talked enthusiastically about it non-stop. On the other side, she prefer to avoid talking about subjects she don't like, with such reasons as "it's not my specialty, I can't say anything about that". She's also secretly a yangire, she's almost never got angry, but when she did, it could match the rage of the Hulk and you probably should stay away from her. She loves comic books, especially Marvel comics. Sometimes she also persuades (if not forces) her friends to read it too, just so they're become interested in it and would buy it later in her comic book shop. She also likes to write sci-fi stories, and claiming that someday in the future, she'll published a popular sci-fi series and comic books. She had fetishes for mechas/androids, muscles, heroes/villains, white hair, and manly-looking middle-aged old men. Even though her name is "Tetsuko", she prefers to be called "Kiku". History Kiku's Japanese parents owned a large toys/comics/games company back in USA, and she was born in there too, New York to be exact. But later when she was in middle school, her parents decided that they moved back to Japan to expand their franchise. She grew up surrounded by geek and boyish stuff, but luckily her mother had her enrolled in manner and etiquette class so that she won't become that much of a tomboy and ignorant. She still prefer wearing pants though (so far her only skirts are her uniforms and cosplay costumes). Daily Life Kiku lived in a quite wealthy family, in an elite real estate complex near the city. Even so, she always keeping a low-profile image that only few of her friends knowing about it (except when they visited her house for certain reasons). She prefer to go to school by train and walking, though when she woke up late, she might called her personal driver to drive her to school. In school, she was a member of student council with the position of second secretary, and also a member of visual and pop culture study club (similar to Genshiken). During weekend, she usually can be seen working part-time at local comic book shop (which is the best around the area). The shop sells a wide range of various and comprehensive comic titles, whether it's US comics or mangas, and always updated weekly. They also selling merchandise and action figures. Kiku likes to remind other people when it's "new comic book day", and ask them to drop by the shop. Little that people knows that she is actually the owner of the shop. Trivia *Speaks in good manner, but sometimes she could slip out the f-word or swearing if needed. She might as well speaks in "alien language" when talking about geek or scientific stuff. *Likes to write movies and comics review and publish it in her blog. *Fangirling over anything manly-looking, whether it's movie actors or 2D characters. Also anything mechas or androids. *Collector of various geek/superhero stuff, collectibles, and apparels, from action figures, t-shirts, and even drinking bottles. *Loves to do cosplay, even though it's mostly crossdressing as male superheroes/villains. *Even though she's a geek, she's not a gamer and doesn't really know much video games. *Her fandoms are many but she mainly focused at Marvel, Type-Moon, Star Trek, and Transformers. *Enjoys electronic and alternative musics, and a loyal Linkin Park fan. *Her favorite superhero is Iron Man. Gallery Niji_kikumaru.jpg|Kiku in casual clothes Category:Female characters Category:Niji no Nichijou characters Category:Niji no Nichijou Category:Students